Fuels and electricity become increasingly expensive due to the petrochemical energy shortage, and people pay more attention to the importance of environmental protection due to the greenhouse effect of the earth, and power saving and carbon reduction become an urgent and important issue of the related industry. To overcome the future energy problems, each country aggressively develops substitute energy sources, particularly pollution-free green energies and power generations such as hydroelectric generation, wind generation, solar generation and tidal generation of electricity by using natural forces.
Since the wind generation is inexhaustible and involves less pollution and complies with the concept of environmental protection, wind generation equipments for driving a vane module of a power generator to operate is mainly divided into two types, respectively: a horizontal axis wind turbine (HAWT) and a vertical axis wind turbine (VAWT). However, the vane length and the tower height of a general horizontal axis wind turbine reach up to tens of meters, not only having the disadvantages of a complicated structure, a high equipment cost, and a severe installation environment condition, but also causing noises and nuisances to the neighborhood during the power generation. The HAWT power generation systems gradually shift from land to sea, since it is not easy to obtain the installation locations on land. In non-monsoon or maritime climatic areas, the horizontal axis wind turbine cannot become popular or maximize the advantages of green energy.
Compared with the horizontal axis wind turbine, the vertical axis wind turbine has the advantages of small volume, low manufacturing cost, low threshold wind speed, small noise and little light pollution, so that the VAWT power generation systems have a broader prospect of market applications. In recent years, many compact VAWT wind generation equipments are introduced to the market.
Similar to the conventional vertical axis wind turbine, the vertical axis wind turbine comprises a rotary base with an axis of rotation, and a plurality of flaps disposed around the periphery of the base for receiving the effect of air current to produce the kinetic power of driving and rotating the base, and the effect of whether to concentrate the surrounding air current at the flaps is a key factor of affecting the operating performance of the vertical axis wind turbine. Therefore, most of the conventional vertical axis wind turbine can improve the operating performance by changing the shape of the flaps.
However, the design of the flap will tend to be developed with a large size and high complexity, not only increasing the level of difficulty of manufacturing the flaps, but also increasing the weight of the rotated vertical axis wind turbine significantly. As a result, the difficulty of starting the rotation is increased, and the improvement of the performance is very limited.